Miller
Miller (Russian: Мельник - Mel'nik, literally "miller"), actually Sviatoslav Konstantinovich Mel'nikov (Russian: Святослав Константинович Мельников), is a major character of Metro 2033, Metro 2033, Metro: Last Light, Metro 2035, and Metro Exodus, as well as being a side character in Metro 2034. Miller is a veteran Ranger, previously a member of the Russian special forces before the war and commander of the post-apocalyptic Spartan Order. Metro 2033 As Miller is the implied head of the Rangers of the Order, it is he that Artyom must seek out in Polis, and it is him that Artyom asks for assistance from in dealing with the new threat. After explaining the situation at his home station, Miller reassures that even though the council in Polis won't help him regarding the Dark Ones, he will help Artyom get to the old library where he can find the location to D6. Along with other Rangers, Miller guides and instructs Artyom along the way to D6, offering his own expert insight in the situation - and what uncovering D6 means for the rest of the metro. While ascending the Tower, Miller is wounded by a Demon and leaves Artyom to finish the mission on his own. In D6, Miller states that the building has "Soviet soul", but that Artyom would not know anything about that. In the book, Miller says he is a Colonel but not of military forces. Perhaps this indicates he was once in the Soviet or Russian KGB/FSB (Security Forces) or Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces). Metro: Last Light In Metro Last Light, Miller retained his role as the leader of the Rangers. Like in 2033, Miller is shown to hold a great deal of hatred towards the dark ones, and, unlike Khan, constantly reminds Artyom about how they should be destroyed. Early in the game, he sent his daughter Anna on a mission along with Artyom to eliminate the Dark One that was found by Khan in the gardens. Near the end of the game, Miller attended the peace conference along with the leaders of Hansa, the Red Line, and Fourth Reich - uncovering it to be a mask for the Reds to secretly assault D6. Miller, Artyom and Khan rushed back to D6 in order to defend it from the Reds. In the C'est La Vie ending of Metro Last Light, he died along with Artyom in D6, when Artyom detonated D6 to prevent the Reds getting their hands on the technology there. In the Redemption ending of Metro Last Light however, he survived, albeit his feet were cut off by the Reds' armored train in the ending and became the leader of the guards in Polis. Metro Exodus Miller returns in Metro Exodus and commands the Rangers as well as the train itself aboard the Aurora. The Redemption ending of Metro Last Light is revealed to be canon for the video game series, as Miller has indeed lost his legs, however has had them replaced with metal prostheses. His character model has had a radical redesign again from the one seen in Last Light, however the Last Light voice actor seems to be returning. Novels Metro 2033 In Metro 2033, Miller, known as Melnik, is the leader of a number of Stalkers, who is sharp and an expert on survival in post-apocalyptic Moscow. He fills much of the same role as he does in the video game, while only minor details different in their actions between the two of them. Contrary to his Metro 2033, or even his Last Light personas, he his quite cold and impersonal with Artyom, often expressing his frustration in whom he considers incapable or green. That said, Melnik is hardly a cruel or bad person - on the contrary, he is quite heroic, and he seems to genuinely take care of Artyom and his soldiers. Melnik used a light machine gun when he first met Artyom, and had an ammunition belt across his chest. That machine gun is identified by Artyom in Metro 2035 as being the PKP 'Pecheneg' Machine gun, a gun used extensively by pre-war Spetsnaz units. Metro 2034 Melnik was injured while searching for Hunter. He lost his right arm and has to use a wheelchair. He does not believe Homer as he comes to him saying that Hunter is alive. After he sees the ex-ranger, Melnik is visibly glad. But still, he reluctantly gives his right-hand permission and a "token" necessary to carry on his mission. Personality Miller seems to have quite a stubborn personality, and doesn't take no for an answer. Although, when considering the circumstances, Miller also seems to be rather confident that success is within reach. He appears to be a serious man, disliking Ulman's liberal use of profanity and his constant jokes, and Khan's mysticism. He is a capable soldier who is confident in his own abilities, as well as those of his Rangers. Appearances Metro 2033: *Prologue *Polis *Alley *Library *Driving to Sparta *Dark Star *Dungeon *Caves *D6 *Biomass *Separation *Tower *Top Metro: Last Light: *Sparta *The Garden *Polis *D6 *Endings Trivia *Melnik stands for windmill worker in Russian, making his English dub surname, Miller, a machine translation. It is generally agreed upon that names, surnames and patronymics are transliterated, not translated. **In the Polish version of the game, Melnik's name is Młynarz - which is also a direct translation rather than a transliteration. Metro 2033 *Miller is the only NPC to use the Volt Driver and Kalash 2012. *Miller is the only person to mention the Soviet Union in the game. He says he served in the army before the Nuclear War, therefore he is at least forty or older. *Miller is the only known character to use military grade rounds. *Despite disliking Ulman's constant joking, he did chuckle at a joke made by Danilla in the library. *Miller constantly loses and gains his Night Vision Goggles throughout the game. This creates some continuity conflicts, as he has them with him in Sparta, does not have them in D6, yet has them again on his way to the Surface. *Miller's weaponry also changes quite often: at Prologue, Dark Star, Dungeon and Library, he is seen wielding a Kalash with a laser sight and bayonet, at D6 and at the base of Ostankino he has a Volt Driver and at the top of the tower he has a Kalash 2012. *Miller, along with Khan, Bourbon, Pavel and Ulman, is considered one of the main companions of the Metro 2033. *Miller's appearance and voice remains largely unchanged in Metro 2033 Redux, unlike most other characters including Artyom himself, who are set to the Last Light version. *While in D6's missile control center Miller says to Vladimir "I told you the military was a worthwhile institution" which could mean that Vladimir and Miller knew each other before the nuclear war and Miller convinced him to join the military. **Another theory is Miller convinced Vladimir to join the rangers or this could be Miller telling Vladimir about his love for the military. Metro Last Light *In Last Light, Miller's appearance changed significantly, he bears a slight resemblance to King Leonidas from 300. This is fitting, given the large amount of references Miller makes to Sparta. *Miller's role in Last Light is much smaller, he only appears in the beginning and near the end of the game. *His fate in the Redemption Ending is similar to his condition in Metro 2034. Metro Last Light Redux confirms that the Redemption Ending is canon. *Millers uniform switches quite a bit through out the game. When Artyom first meets him in the control room he is wearing the short sleeved version, then when he's at the peace conference he has the long sleeve version with extra armour and helmet with face guard, but switches back to the short sleeve uniform with face guard helmet with nightvision goggles at D6 battle. *His codename during the battle of D6 is Windmill, a fitting and none too obvious name. Metro 2035 *In Metro 2035, Miller's full name is revealed to be Святослав Константинович Млинарев (Sviatoslav Konstantinovich Mlinaryev). *Miller may be the only character to have appeared in all three Metro books written by Glukhovsky and in all of the games thus far. Gallery Library_beta_0004.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 beta. Library_M2033_alpha.jpg|Miller in Metro 2033 alpha. Library_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto. Miller office.jpg|Miller's office in 2033. 375px-Miller.jpg|Miller in Sparta Base. 600px-M2033_-_PC_-_3PV_-_Volt_Driver_(Miller).jpg|Miller shooting demons with volt driver while protecting Artyom. MLL Miller FullBody.jpg|Miller in Last Light. MLL Khan Miller.jpg|Khan and Miller running in Last Light. MLL Sparta To Battle.jpg|Miller at the end of Last Light. MLL Miller Chair.jpg|Miller in a tunnel-vision towards the end of Last Light. MLL DEV MILLER.jpg|As seen in the Developer Pack Museum. 43110 screenshots 2012-12-28 00002.jpg|Miller tending a badly hurt Danila. METROREDUX-GAMESCOM-04.jpg|Miller as he appears in Metro 2033 Redux image.jpg metro 2017-03-02 00-54-11-11.png|Miller seen without his legs at the end of Metro Last Light. uk:Мельник ru:Мельник es:Miller de:Miller pl:Młynarz Category:Characters Category:The Rangers Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro 2035 Category:Survivors of the Battle for D6 Category:Crew of the Aurora Category:Deceased